


show and tell

by jasminetea



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Chatting & Messaging, Common Cold, Dialogue-Only, Dom!Charles, Dom/sub Undertones, Epistolary, Internet, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Online Dating, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Slash, Sub!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they meet on OK Cupid and Charles learns to be a Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show and tell

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6784.html?thread=14052480#t14052480) for [this](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/3278.html?thread=4187086#t4187086) prompt on the kink meme.
> 
> There is also a [WIP thread](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/4172.html?thread=14134348#t14134348), because at the time I did want to get to the porn and kink, but this fic remains complete as it is. The title remains provisional.
> 
> Concrit, especially as it relates to kink, is especially welcome.

**CFXeffects** : We met on OKCupid.  You do realize that, don’t you?  Most people don’t even broach the subject of kinks, or fetishes, until much later in relationships; did you know that?  In fact, the percentage

 

**magneticallybound** : look, forget I even mentioned it.

 

**CFXeffects** :  Don’t feel bad about it, asking me to just tell you what to do isn't exactly my idea of _kinky_.  It was mostly your embarrassment that clued me in that it was more than just

 

**magneticallybound** :  I don’t need a reminder. 

I typed that message.  Let’s just leave the topic alone. 

How’s your research going?

 

**CFXeffects** : Oh, you terrible, terrible man you.  I know you’re changing the subject!

 

**magneticallybound** : I know you like to talk about your research

and I’m one of the few people online who’ll chat with you _and_ deal with how distracted you get in the middle of a conversation with how RNA can alter itself in octopuses.

 

**CFXeffects** : Octopi. You see…

 

 

*

 

“Hello?”

 

“Erik, you sound positively _miserable_.”

 

“…Charles?” 

 

“Yes.  Who else would be calling – ”

 

“Look, I gave you my number” – cough – “but I really wasn’t expecti – ”

 

“You shouldn’t be online.  You’re ill.  You’ve been ill for the past week.  It’s past midnight, and you should be going to bed.  Don’t grumble, just do it.  You’re already in your pajamas, yes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wait, are just getting into bed?  Brush your teeth before, please.  No need to grumble.  Let me hear you, I want to make sure you’re not cheating your way out of cleanliness. 

 

“Good.  _Now_ you can go to bed.  Sleep well, Erik.  Don’t forget to turn your phone off.”

 

 

 

**magneticallybound** :  thnaks

 

**CFXeffects** : Anytime, my friend.

 

*

 

**magneticallybound** :  Hey.  What you did last time

 

**CFXeffects** : When you were sick?

 

**magneticallybound** : yes

it helped me a lot.

can you do it again?

 

**CFXeffects** :  Okay.  Logging out and calling you now.

 

*

 

“Erik?  Look, I’ve been thinking about what that conversation we had…”

 


End file.
